Unreal
by OfPhanAndFrerard
Summary: Comic book characters shouldn't come to life, should they? Gerard has an idea for a new comic, based on a dream he had! But as he starts to develop feelings for his main character, what will happen when he wakes to find them in his bed?
1. Chapter 1

Inspiration was uncommon these days, and if Gerard didn't come up with an idea for the new comic soon, he'd end up on the street, or worse, back in his mothers basement! THAT couldn't happen! Sure, he loved his mother, but he'd fought a long time to get out of there, and he had NO intention of going back!

Gerard sighed as he screwed up, yet another, abandoned storyboard!

"Coffee! That's what I need right now!" He muttered, pushing his wheelie chair away from the desk that sat under the small, slightly grubby window, overlooking the park. "Huh! When did it get dark out?" Gerard's eyes widened as he looked to the clock on the wall. "3 am? Shit! Guess I WON'T be having that coffee then!" He chuckled. "Time for bed then!"

Gerard didn't consider himself mad for talking to himself, he'd ALWAYS done it after all, especially when he was feeling a bit lonely... like now! Gerard had been on his own for some time now, ever since he'd FINALLY managed to get his (not especially nice) boyfriend to move out! That had, of course, taken a lot of shouting and swearing, including several words that sweet little Gerard didn't even realise existed, and that, frankly, made him blush. It had also taken 2 police officers to remove him, Gerard didn't like to think on THAT too much. But now, he was alone... and yawning so wide he thought maybe his face might split in two! "DEFINITLY time for bed!"

Gerard clicked off the reading lamp on the desk, and shuffled towards the bathroom. The room was small and bright and clean... and as he started to brush his teeth and wash the day off of his tired face, Gerard observed himself in the cracked mirror hanging above the sink. Shoulder length black hair hung limply around his pale face, dark circles under hazel eyes, and thin, chapped lips... "What a catch!" He smirked at himself "no wonder I'm alone!" Gerard frowned "well, THAT was depressing!" Sighing and shaking his head, he turned off the too bright floresent light, and left the bathroom.

Gerard yawned again as he pulled his Misfits shirt off and threw it in the hamper, before unzipping his skinnies and sliding them off, to hang over a broken wooden chair in the corner of his poster covered bedroom. Slipping into his warm bed, it was just seconds before he felt his eyelids fluttering closed.

Sleep! He could come up with an idea tomorrow! Hey! Maybe he'd even dream of one...


	2. Chapter 2

It was all very strange, Gerard was used to your average kind of dreams... Flying, nudity in public places, the odd, Mikey phone call induced, riding a unicorn dream...don't ask!...but this was different. Comic book colours and strange new characters ran through his mind, a hero, a villain, places, the whole damn story unfolded within the dream! Then Gerard woke up!

"AT LAST" he shouted, leaping from his messy bed, and rushing to the kitchen...cos as much as he just wanted to start drawing, he still HAD to get a coffee first. Waiting for the nectar of life to finish brewing, Gerard grinned to himself, planning his day, or rather, that of his main character... Click, DONE, pour, drink, pour another,... and relax.

Gerard sighed, coffee in hand, and headed to his messy desk...he could tidy tomorrow. Setting his precious coffee carefully down, he sat in the, to be honest, somewhat uncomfortable wheelie chair, pulled a fresh sheet of crisp white paper in front of him, picked up his sharpest pencil, and began to draw.

First frame- a boy, about 18, running down an alleyway. He had this weird, faux, Mohawk thing, and bright, scared, hazel eyes. Reaching a sudden dead end, he stopped, turning on the spot, gasping for air, as his pursuers skidded to a halt a few meters away, grinning like idiots. "Well, you got me..." The boy trailed of, backing towards the wall...


	3. Chapter 3

I heard a knock on the door. Who the hell wants to see me!? Probably someone dropping off a package. I put down my pencil and ran downstairs. I opened the door. It was my brother, Mikey. "When's the last time you took a shower, you stink!" he said, walking in. "Nice to see you too." I mumbled. Mikey flopped down on my sofa and started at me. "What!?" I shouted after five minutes of my brother giving me the death stare. "You look really tired..." he said "Yeah, I didn't get to bed till three last night!" Mikey nodded. "So, why the fuck are you here!?" Mikey sat up. "No one has seen you in the last two weeks, other than your boss and the staff at your local Starbucks, what's been up!" Mikey spat out. I scratched my head. "I've got a deadline for a new comic. If my boss doesn't like it then I'm going to be sacked!" I felt a warm tear slide down my face. Mikey put his arm around me. "It's fine Gee, You'll be fine..." I sniffed. "Re..Really?" He smiled. "Your talented Gerard, that's why you got this job in the first place! Now can I see what you've been doing for the last two weeks?"

Mikey walked into my studio. "Wow" he whispered. I've got to be honest, the place was a tip. Some failed storyboards didn't quite make it into my wastepaper basket so scrunched up paper balls were nearly everywhere. Empty coffee mugs were all over my cluttered desk. And my desk itself... There was enough paper there to come from a whole tree. "It's a bit... messy..." I mumbled. Well, that was a massive understatement. My little brother managed to make it to my desk and started rummaging for anything comic-worthy. He pulled the frame I was working on before he came. "What's his name?" he pointed at the small, cute, eighteen-year-old boy with the weird faux Mohawk thing. "Umm..." I paused. I hadn't thought of a name yet! "Frank... Frank Iero..." I spat out. Were the hell did that name come from!? But somehow, it felt right. "Cool.." Mikey said, not even looking up. "This is a good start, where's the rest?" I was stunned. Mikey's a tough critic and normally just shrugs his shoulders at my work. "That's all I've got..." I looked down. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go out for coffee but that can wait!" he grinned. "You HAVE to do more! I'll go buy some food and shit while you work, I'll be back in an hour." And just like that he was gone.

I started drawing again. I drew the gang of boys again. "IERO" one of them said. "Your dead meat..." another shouted. "What, are you scared?" the biggest laughed. Frank was right up against the wall now. The group of idiots were forming a tight circle around him. I remember something like that happening. But Frank wasn't going to end up half-dead in a dumpster. "What did you say?" frank whispered. "ARE YOU SCARED!?" he shouted back. "You don't want to shout at me..." Frank replied. "Pshhh, what are you going to do!? Your not even half my size!" The group laughed. Then I drew a blinding white light and a blackout. "I'm sorry..." Frank's whispered after,head held low. All the boys were on the ground, knocked-out but not dead. Frank wouldn't kill anyone. He's a hero, not a villain! I smiled as I drew him putting his hood up and running away. I looked at my work. I had used five sheets of paper and none of them were in the bin (or on the floor). I got out an empty folder and slipped my work inside. I would colour it later, after I get some coffee, I thought. I placed it on the top of my bookcase, the least cluttered space in my studio. I smiled and walked downstairs. I sniffed my underarms. Mikey was right. I did really did need a shower.


End file.
